Mobile devices today are manufactured according to a variety of different form factors. For example, a user may interact with a mobile phone, tablet computer, or other mobile computing device to check email, surf the web, compose texts, interact with applications, and so on. Typical mobile devices, however, are manufactured from materials which may be uncomfortable to hold and/or physically interact with over extended periods of time.